spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Holland Park West
Holland Park West is XQ23HG's, Candyland604's, AlbertAnnerley06's, 758HEG's and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200's collaboration spoof of the longest running children's television series designed for preschoolers by Sesame Workshop, (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street (which premiered on 10 November 1969, years ago, on NET, became PBS in 1971). Features present in Holland Park West include: * Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Big Bird; * Princess Frostine (aka Queen Frostine) from Candyland plays Bob; * Disgust from Inside Out plays Oscar the Grouch; * Kiara plays one half of Two-Headed Monster, the other half is played by Ralph; * Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-it-Ralph plays as Grover; * King Kandy and Princess Lolly play as Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Gramma Gooey plays as Linda; * Kermit the Frog is played by Rarity from My Little Pony, and; * Holland Park West uses the Toowong font (or Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font) only during the first 23 seasons as an episode number font. Holland Park West only includes the first 39 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 39 2008) except for Season 7 1975-1976 (as Season 7 was the only season to not display the episode code during the opening). Characters * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Princess Frostine (Candyland) * Gordon and Susan - King Kandy and Princess Lolly (Candyland) * Elmo - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Ernie - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Maria - Amaya/Owlette (PJ Masks) * Luis - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Granny Bird - Atta (A Bug's Life) * Guy Smiley - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Count von Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Merida (Brave) * Biff - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Sully - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Barkley - Pluto * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Ralph (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Telly Monster - Elsa (Frozen) * Forgetful Jones - Nala (The Lion King) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Hoots the Owl - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Dr. Nobel Price - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Preston Rabbit - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Benny Rabbit - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Rosita - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell * Baby Bear - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Merry Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Herry Monster - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Aladdin (Aladdin) * David - David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Linda - Gramma Gooey (Candyland) * Miles - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Olivia - Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) * Gina - Cassandra (Tangled the Series) * Gabi - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves Gallery All the characters JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird Frostine.jpg|Princess Frostine as Bob King Kandy.png|King Kandy as Gordon Lolly old.png|Princess Lolly as Susan Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as Elmo Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Img 18.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Bert James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as Ernie Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine from Sofia the First.jpeg|Princess Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother PJ Masks Amaya.png|Amaya as Maria Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Luis Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Little Bird Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Atta as Granny Bird Captain Hook said pay attention.jpeg|Captain Hook as Guy Smiley Count Dracula.png|Count Dracula as Count von Count Merida-0.png|Merida as Countess von Backwards Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Biff Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Wreck it Ralph pose transparent.png|Ralph as Two-Headed Monster Elsa beautiful smile.jpeg|Elsa as Telly Monster Nala.png|Nala as Forgetful Jones Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Grundgetta Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Hoots the Owl IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Dr. Nobel Price Alice.png|Alice as Preston Rabbit Pocahontas.png|Pocahontas as Benny Rabbit Isabel.jpg|Isabel as Rosita Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinekr Bell as Abby Cadabby Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Baby Bear Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Merry Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Herry Monster Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg|Dot as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Mr. Hooper David Q. Dawson.jpg|David Q. Dawson as David Grandma Gooey.jpg|Gramma Gooey as Linda Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Miles 3170838-1939-glinda.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch as Olivia Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Gina Winter Aurora.jpeg|Aurora as Gabi Season by season promotional images Holland Park West Season 1.jpg|Season 1 (1969-1970) Holland Park West Season 2.jpg|Season 2 (1970-1971) Holland Park West Season 3.jpg|Season 3 (1971-1972) Holland Park West Season 4.jpg|Season 4 (1972-1973) Holland Park West Season 5.jpg|Season 5 (1973-1974) Holland Park West Season 6.jpg|Season 6 (1974-1975) Holland Park West Season 8.jpg|Season 8 (1976-1977) Holland Park West Season 9.jpg|Season 9 (1977-1978) Holland Park West Season 10.jpg|Season 10 (1978-1979) Holland Park West Season 11.jpg|Season 11 (1979-1980) Holland Park West Season 12.jpg|Season 12 (1980-1981) Holland Park West Season 13.jpg|Season 13 (1981-1982) Holland Park West Season 14.jpg|Season 14 (1982-1983) Category:Holland Park West Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:XQ23HG Category:Candyland604 Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:758HEG Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Brisbane City Council Resources * Holland Park West animated opening sequences